villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Future / Possible Characters
This is a special non-roleplay page designed purely to show an A to Z of character ideas and designs we may have planned but do not currently appear in Villains Lore - consider this a bit of a glimpse into the "What Ifs" and possible future works. Ideas Genocide a character idea based on the concept of Misery somehow "mothering" an offspring with Voice (probably before he became Neo-Voice) in hopes of someday having said offspring overthrow Voice and create a new dictatorship that allowed the same level of misery and pain as Voice's old regime, minus the "mindless killing" she associated with the Golden Empire. What happened instead was the "birth" of Genocide, an Absolute who repulsed Misery so greatly that she abandoned him (a rare thing for Misery to do, as she normally is a very supportive (in her own way) mother to her young). Abandoned by Misery and having no option but to manifest to its "father" Genocide may well of become a secret weapon for his "father" - who would be more than happy to utilize the power of a young and extremely deadly Absolute to further his plans of conquest, though could even the might of Voice contain Genocide or would this become a threat so great even he may require (temporary) assistance in holding it back? STATUS : unconfirmed / unlikely to appear in mainstream canon (possibly a "what if?" / alternate time-line antagonist) Pseudo Pseudo is perhaps the closest thing Earth has to a true follower of the Secrets - he is a mysterious and often impossible to predict individual who sees himself as more "Secret than man" and seeks to win the favor of any of the Secrets in hopes that he will be accepted into their ranks. Lacking any abilities of his own Pseudo has instead worked advanced illusionary technologies into his own suit, allowing him to live out his fantasy of being a "true" Secret, while also performing whatever task he believes a Secret may desire - due to the vast, often conflicting, array of Secrets Pseudo can appear completely insane to others and most likely is. In addition to the technology he utilizes Pseudo has on occassions gained actual magical or cosmic-tiered abilities, yet to his anger they have never stuck around long - either lost when his chosen Secret of the hour has abandoned, betrayed or forgotten about him or forcibly removed in some fashion. Pseudo claims to have made a pact with the Secret of Death granting him immortality, though this (lke many things to do with Pseudo) may be a product of his less than stable mind. STATUS : unconfirmed / may appear in canon (depending on how Lore progresses) Huntsman Huntsman is a mystical construct created by Gepetto after the events of the Shift, designed to feed off humanity's fear of superhumans as well as combat Red Hood the Huntsman is both a way to distract the human world from Gepetto's actions and also provide a means by which Gepetto can obtain children from across the world: in a twisted mockery of a true Huntsman this construct pursues children and takes them from their families in order to spirit them off to Gepetto, it also attacks Red Hood and former residents of Wonderland so as to cause panic and unrest. Made out of a similar material as Rose's original Vorpal Axe this being is virtually impervious to harm and strong enough to take Red one-on-one even in her "cyber-wolf" mode, its weapons while looking fragile are equally as impervious and have the ability to carve through almost any substance, Gepetto has also made sure the Huntsman has the means by which to track down mystical entities via an artificial "brain" that can sense alien or extra-dimensional beings across city-wide distances. STATUS : a strong possibility of using it in Post-Shift Era, once I figure out a little more on how to use the character without detracting from other antagonists in need of some exposure (Little-Red) Paradoxes Possible future cosmic pantheon based on unions between Secrets and Absolutes. Shame (Love (Secret) + Oblivion) the possible "father" of all Paradoxes, all origins are non-canon as of yet but the idea may be that Shame is the result of a union between the Secret of Love and a wandering Oblivion after the events of SoD - "born" to the Secrets and living up to his name Shame began to see himself as unwanted and unloved (an irony as his "mother" is Love and no doubt tried to treat him well, Oblivion on the other hand disowned him). As a result Shame would leave the Secrets (or perhaps he was exiled, story is a WIP) - at any rate he would go on to create more Paradoxes via his mind, due to this he is in many ways a creator deity as well as the embodiment of Shame, yet his creations are usually negative - the more positively aligned Paradoxes are likely created via another source (possibly by Hope (see her profile) ). Shame is treated as the "Sky Father" figure of the Paradoxes and is the only member that does not take the form of a teen - instead he resides inside his own "bubble" - forever consumed by his own thoughts as his "children" serve him in their own ways. Contempt (Enmity + Anger) Contempt is a potential "child" of Shame - alongside her "twin" brother, Disgust - Contempt has similar qualities to the Secret of Anger and the Absolute known as Enmity and as such is one of the more volatile and openly malicious of the Paradoxes. Contempt's nature makes her an outcast most of the time but Violence, Bloody Mary and the more malicious of the Dark Ones enjoy her company - as does her brother. Disgust (Hate + Blight) Disgust is a potential "child" of Shame and the "twin" brother of Contempt - Disgust has similar qualities to the Secret of Hate and the Absolute known as Blight and like his sister is one of the more volatile and openly malicious of the Paradoxes. Disgust's nature makes him an outcast most of the time but Blight, Violence, Bloody Mary and some of the more malicious Dark Ones enjoy or tolerate his company as does his sister. Grief (Sadness + Misery) Grief is one potentially the only Paradox other than Shame that was created "naturally" - by a union between the Secret of Sadness and the Absolute known as Misery following her return to the Multiverse following the Necessary Evil story - the union was used by Misery as revenge for Oblivion's own affair with the Secret of Love and the subsequent creation of Shame. Like many of Misery's children Grief has links to her mother and knows fine well that Misery only values her as a spy of sorts within the Paradoxes - this doesn't seem to matter much to her and the relationship between her and Misery is very similar to almost all of Misery's offspring and shows that despite her often cruel purpose Misery is actually a very capable and responsible (if often demanding) parent. Due to her unique relationship with her mother and her half-sister, Rot, Grief is much more aligned than most Paradoxes and identifies herself as an Agent of Misery (most other Paradoxes either do not align themselves or are too volatile to be included in potential pantheons outside their own). Guilt (Iron-Maiden + Life) Guilt is a malevolent Paradox and perhaps the closest the pantheon has to a truly evil being - unlike most of the other negative Paradoxes he is not so much a rebellious teen as a very intelligent, extremely sadistic and utterly remorseless predator that feeds on the guilt of others to the point he has been compared to a "psychic vampire" by others. With such a terrible reputation for bringing suffering onto others Guilt should by all rights be an Agent of Misery but has declared himself "beyond" her - seeking to usurp her place in the multiverse. As a being who has links to both the Secret of Life and the Absolute known as Iron-Maiden he has little time for Life and although he admires Iron-Maiden he believes her to be held back by the Dark Ones and dismisses her as a "relic". Due to his antagonistic nature towards Misery he is often at odds with Grief but the two are also somewhat linked - with Grief seeming to hold feelings for him but recieving little but abuse in return (sometimes physical, more often emotional). True to his terrible nature Guilt has a connection to Distrust, who (if rumors are to be believed) was driven to her current insanity by his own hands so as to distract the "higher powers" as he prepares for ever grander schemes.. Hope (Valor + Light) Hope was the first "positive" Paradox to be born - the result of one of the rare moments Shame had a positive thought and displaying similar traits to Valor and Light, much like Shame the embodiment of Hope is able to create other "positive" Paradoxes and is considered a "Sky Mother" even though she is (like all Paradoxes) still subservient to Shame. Creation + Chaos (Curiosity) coming soon Desire (Love (Absolute) + Envy) Desire is both postive and negative depending on her mood, mirroring the nature of the Absolute known as Love as well as the Secret of Envy - capable of both aiding and hindering others Desire is very much a rogue agent and does what she pleases but is neithe truly malicious nor overly benevolent. She was born of Hope and is considered the "problem child" of the "positive" Paradoxes. Outrage (Order + Panic) Outrage is a spiritual hunter that was born to hunt down those that broke spiritual or cultural taboos - being a mixture of the Secret of Order and the Absolute known as Panic he is considered by many as the embodiment of Moral Panic and as such is usually a negative Paradox who causes great destability wherever he goes, yet in reality he is a neutral force rather than an actively malevolent one and will stop at nothing to hunt down and punish those who have broken taboos. Due to the fact every society and pantheon has a different set of taboos, some of which clash with each other, Outrage is an ever-shifting entity who can appear extremely chaotic and is much more machinelike than the others: he governs mostly on the "laws" of the current land or area he wanders into but this does not stop him from pursuing those he has hunted down in the past (for example if someone broke a cultural taboo in his presence and fled to a new culture where their taboo was considered a virtue it still would not save them from Outrage's wrath). Distrust (Liberty + Darkness) Distrust is an extremely volatile Paradox that shares similar traits to Liberty and Darkness - she is restrained in cosmic restrains due to her extreme nature, being so consumed with distrust she seeks to destroy all of existence and is thus perhaps the only Paradox to date that is absolutely without reason and completely feared by all. Yet due to her status as the embodiment of Distrust she must still exist and thus her cosmic power is often drained (carefully) by Phobia and other Agents of Fear, who spread distrust across the multiverse on behalf of the insane Paradox. Distrust has escaped very rarely but whenever such an event occurs it is treated as a cosmic emergency. Apathy (Rot + Death) Apathy is often a negative Paradox despite his stance as a true neutral - this is due to the fact he exists to speed up the destruction of all things, an agent of both Rot and Death he is the ultimate nihilist and sees reality as shallow and without meaning. This doesn't mean Apathy seeks to destroy everything, instead he is content with allowing the multiverse to continue on its way safe in the knowledge that (in his eyes) sooner or later everyone will become aware of the meaningless of reality. Despite being opposites Apathy and Hope have a brother-sister relationship and are quite close, even if Apathy (by his very nature) doesn't admit to it. Euphoria (Bliss + Happiness) Euphoria is one of the "positive" Paradoxes and has similar traits to Happiness and Bliss. A truly free spirit and resident party animal of the Paradoxes the entity known as Euphoria is the closest thing the pantheon has to a benevolent trickster. Impossibility (Misery + Death) being the "son" of Death and Misery it resembles a gigantic hellhound of sorts and has domain over things that "do not die but lay forgotten" (basically an in-universe way of saying he deals with stories, worlds and concepts that no longer fit into Lore but whose disappearances are unable to be fully explained). As the ruler of "impossible" things and ideals he is quite mad but enjoys the company of his parents (Misery still cares for him, as she does all her children (wanted or not) ). Personality-wise he is a guardian rather than a destroy, think of him as a cosmic dog that collects all the things that no longer make sense in Lore and keeps them in his realm, guarding them fiercely - oh, he also likes the occassional treat and tummy rub, like any dog. Others Erebus A demonic representation of night (more specifically the fear of night / darkness) and a fallen member of the Hall of Gods - he seeks to bring perpetual darkness to the multiverse and also has a desire to dethrone the current Council of Godheads and replace them with his own Council of The Midnight Sultan. Erebus is known by several titles, such as King of Darkness, the Midnight Sultan, the Endless Night and the Hungering Shadow - being a primordial force he is technically beyond the forces of gods and more akin to an abstract being, yet does not seem to communicate with other abstracts often and has much more in common with demons. Erebus, like most abstracts / higher demons, commands his own dimension known as the Shadow Sanctum. STATUS : unconfirmed / may appear in stories involving the Godheads and/or demigod beings such as Thor and Pontos. Dread Dread was once a strict pacifist devoted to finding inner-peace through the teachings of his ancestors, yet when war came to his small village he found himself unable to cope with the torture all around himself - unleashing his superhuman abilities for the first time despite his advanced age he would become Dread, a negativity vampire who can invade the dreams/minds of others and seeks to make everyone suffer the same injustice he endured in the illegal prisoner of war camps.. (a character originally shown in the "What Ifs" blog - I can see this guy being a danger to people like Golden Child, who have strong ideals on justice and whatnot, his backstory would doubtlessly make such characters sympathetic even if they can't condone his current terrorism) STATUS : unconfirmed / possible addition to a Golden Child "rogue list" depending on how Lore progresses. Payback Payback are a group of radical vigilantes / terrorists who devote themselves to hunting down and killing all "wrong-doers" - ranging from actual villains to people who forget to pay their bills on the exact date: they are especially fond of using flamethrowers to set any would-be-villain on fire and will attack anyone who tries to save them for "assisting crime". (a character originally shown in the "What Ifs" blog - these guys would be very good against anti-heroes like Hubris, Seven, Ultimate Lad and Liberator (maybe forcing them to rethink / question their own morality) '') '''STATUS :' likely to appear at some point in either a Liberator, Freedom-Striker or (possible) Jane Causeway story - if not they will be used in a story involving Warmonger. Kid Destiny Kid Destiny was born with a unique mutant "gift" that made him develop a God Complex from a very early age, the ability to command the cosmic force known as the Destiny Force - with near-unlimited power at his command Kid Destiny is convinced he is the Messiah and that all superhumans should unite under his guidance for an upcoming apocalyptic war. (a character originally shown in the "What Ifs" blog - the idea of this mega-mutant getting into a power-struggle with beings like Adam Man is fun, he'd be a great way to get the Liberator/Freedom-Striker mythos up and running again plus as a Destiny Force Manipulator he'd be prime material as an antagonist of people like the Knights of Pendragon or cosmic heroes like Random / Karma / Sangria) (This character has been adopted by Inferno Pendragon for use in The Destined and he shall be a much more anti-villainous character (perhaps even going as far as a flawed hero) - who seeks to gather other powerful superhumans and set up a society to both protect the world and (if necessary) police it against any and all threats ) Misery Girl Misery Girl was one of the many victims of Warcry, she was also one of the few who saw Misery take to the battlefield against the heroes during the Voice's raid on Earth and became fixated on the being. Devoting herself to Misery the self-proclaimed "Misery Girl" sold body and soul to obtain advanced technologies so as to try and roleplay as her "goddess" - viewing it as part of her devotion to the abstract entity, so far Misery has ignored "Misery Girl" but this only serves to fuel her obsession further.. (a character originally shown in the "What Ifs" blog - the idea of Warcry warping people's minds has recently been explored in Warcry: Fallout, I can see Misery Girl being part of a Misery Cult and maybe getting into a rivalry with Misery's current "champion" Kerava.) STATUS : will likely be introduced in the Misery Wars - depending on how Lore progresses. Velocity Velocity was a scientist studying space/time when he found himself the victim of his own haphazard experiments, trapped in his own time-stream the being now known as Velocity runs by a completely alien set of physics and can move so fast he is all but invisible to the naked eye.. driven mad by his new existence Velocity seeks to return to his former self, even if it means shattering the multiverse to do so.. (a character originally shown in the "What Ifs" blog - personally I would LOVE if this guy allowed Inferno to bring his cosmic hero, Runner, into Villains Lore (we already got Golden Child, let's bring his "buddy" too) : he'd also be really fun for a Speed War saga involving other super-speedy types) STATUS : unconfirmed / unlikely to appear in mainstream canon (unless Speed War saga is investigated further) Flood Flood is a powerful and enigmatic being claiming to embody the wrath of the sea, often his motives are alien in design and no one is sure whether his claims are true or false.. all that is known for certain is he is a destructive force that can shatter cities at the peak of his often volatile fits of rage.. (a character originally shown in the "What Ifs" blog - the general idea of him being an enigmatic force of destruction seems nice (personally I'd like to make him the polar opposite of Thirst and be the Absolute of Floods) '') '''STATUS :' likely to be introduced at some point as a Rogue Absolute. Turncoat Turncoat was a washed-up stage magician when he obtained knowledge in the actual occult, quick to exploit his new magical power he took to manipulating others into acting out his twisted fantasies - realizing that toying with his fellow humans gave him far more personal satisfaction than stage magic he became "Turncoat" and devoted himself to a new life of crime. (a character originally shown in the "What Ifs" blog - I think he would make a nice addition to the mystic superhero genre (which includes things like Nebula and Berrypaw), his attitude makes him prime villain potential plus he could make a nice option for a Jack-of-All-Trades led "Revolutionaries" (villainous versions of the Resistance) '') '''STATUS :' may well be appearing in a planned Berrypaw series and possibly as part of a Jack-based mockery of the Resistance if Lore allows. Dollmaker Charlotte Lacey- christened the "Dollmaker"- is a nemesis of Anna Ryder. She was a former doctor and surgeon at Valley High Sanatorium, who left for unknown reasons and retreated into her family mansion, where she lives as a social recluse. Lacey is a dangerous psychotic who lures the poor, meek, and downtrodden into her home- the people that society overlooks- and converts them into living dolls that she collects. To do so, she puts them to sleep, and uses her surgical knowledge to remove bones in the arms and legs that allow movement. She removes the eyes, replacing them with glass orbs, and dresses the body up to cover the stitches. Once she is done, the "doll" is rendered immobile, unable to move, see, or speak. Despite her grisly methods, her warped mind believes that she is a carer and benefactor, giving these people a better home. Dollmaker is a superhuman, although most, including herself, do not realize it. She possesses the power of psychic suggestion, leading many astray without them even realizing until it is too late. Category:Projects